Super MechaGodzilla
Super MechaGodzilla, also known as MechaGodzilla, is a mecha created to specifically battle Godzilla and other kaiju, specifically its the very first of these mechas. The first model was damaged in 1987 (Its components used to build M.O.G.U.E.R.A.). The second model was damaged in 2004. The third model was damaged in 2008. Appearance Like other MechaGodzilllas, Super MechaGodzilla is designed after the very Kaiju it was primarily meant to counter: Godzilla. Its body is composed of a shiny silver metal. Its head is reptilian like Godzilla's and has orange eyes (though in some instances can sometimes change pure red), the mecha's head is topped with a forward-curved spike. Super MechaGodzilla's body posses features that are similar to Godzilla's muscular body such as its chest, abdomen, arms and legs. It has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. On the front of its neck are a series of vents. On the center of its its lower body, Super MechaGodzilla has a circular area. Like Godzilla, Super MechaGodzilla has a set of dorsal spines on its back, but unlike Godzilla's spines the mecha's spines are shorter and a more square-shaped. Similar to Godzilla, Super MechaGodzilla has a tail but it is a lot shorters than Godzilla's and doesn't touch the ground. In the first two model's of Super MechaGodzilla, the mecha is equipped with a back-attachment sometime referred to as the Garuda. It resembles a metal pack with large cannons of either side of its, when attached to Super MechaGodzilla's, these cannons move downwards to aim at opponents. It also has a cockpit for the pilots. Personality Being a mecha, Super MechaGodzilla does not posses any sort of personality as it is piloted by humans and acts under their control. However during the second model in 2004, Super MechaGodzilla's programing was damaged during its battle with Godzilla, causing the mecha to go wild and attack anything it is sight, until it broke down. History The first Super MechaGodzilla was constructed at some point after the battle royal in Accra, Ghana in 1975 by the A.M.F. and was severely damaged during a battle against Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla in 1987 (Its components used to construct M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in the future). The second Super MechaGodzilla was built by the United States government under the order of President Ogden to stop Godzilla during his rampage on the U.S. It was damaged during a battle against Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah in Washington D.C. In 2008, a third model was constructed by the United Nations Anti-Kaiju organization, G-Force, and was sent on a recon mission to China where a Kaiju was spotted. During the mission, Super MechaGodzilla was damaged during a three-way battle with Hedorah and Godzilla, but returned to base for repairs. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1987,the first Super MechaGodzilla, simply known as MechaGodzilla back then, was sent to Bombay, India to combat Godzilla. The mecha fired its Laser Eyes at Godzilla and followed up with firing Maser Cannons from the Garuda Attachment. MechaGodzilla proceeded to fire its Tranquilizer Missiles from its hips as Godzilla come closer as well as firing its Mega-Buster Ray but Godzilla continue to fight back. Soon their battle is interrupted when meteor showers of crystals fall from the sky followed by a gigantic crystal structure. MehaGodzilla and Godzilla stand their ground as the smaller rystals land but as the structure lands both MechaGodzilla and Godzilla staggerfrom its impact. From inside the structure, SpaceGodzilla emerges. SpaceGodzilla firies his Coronan Beam at MechaGodzilla and the mech is sent flying. Before MechaGodzilla can get back up, SpaceGodzilla impales the robot with several crystals and MechaGodzilla break down. As Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla fight, Ota Murakami and his team go to downed MechaGodzilla to recue the pilot. Ota then takes the pilots place as he tires to reactivate MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla activiates as its fires its Mega-Buster, Laser Eyes and Maser Cannons at the crystal structure, giving Godzilla a chance to strike SpaceGodzilla. After this incident, this first model of Super MechaGodzilla would half its components used to build M.O.G.U.E.R.A.. Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, the second model of Super MechaGodzilla is constructed, this time being made in Detroit, America under the Unite States Government as part of a joint Japanese and American military project after Godzilla reemerges and arrives in America. This times the mecha is controlled from a government base. MechaGodzilla is launched and sent to South Dakota to confront Godzilla. The mecha fires a missle barrage at Godzilla who retaliates with his Atomic Breath. MechaGodzilla and Godzilla have a beam battle but MechaGodzilla then charges into the saurian. Godzilla throws MechaGodzilla off him and fires his Atomic Breath at MechaGodzilla's head. his causes MechaGodzilla to malfunction as the humans lose control over the mecha. MechaGodzilla flies to Atlanta Georgia and goes on a rampage. MechaGodzilla arrives in the wilderness of Alabama as it encounters Steven Woods and Allie. After the robot kills a pack of wolves, it begins to target the two humans and Steven begins to shoot at the robot. Soon MechaGodzilla powers down and after Steven reawakens after passing out, both he and Allie go inside the mecha, Steven manages to reactivate MechaGodzilla, this time under Steven's control. MechaGodzilla soon encounters Anguirus and the two giants fight. As Anguiurus lunges at MechaGodzilla, the robot punches the kaiju down but Anguiurs soon recovers and tackle MechaGodzilla in his spike-ball form. With Anguiurus on top of the robot, MechaGodzilla is slashed by the dinosaur's claws. Soon MechaGodzilla grabs Anguirus and fires its Paralysis Missiles at the kaiju, knocking him out. After President Ogden reconnects with MechaGodzilla's systems and gives Wood his orders, MechaGodzilla confronts Godzilla in Washington after the King of the Monsters had beaten Guardian King Ghidorah. After a stare off between he two titans, Godzilla charges but MechaGodzilla fires its Mega-Buster at Godzilla. Godzilla recovers and fires he Atomic Breath at the mecha before punching it to the ground. Godzilla lands on the mecha and prepares to fire the Atomic Breath but MechaGodzilla grabs Godzilla's head and moves it upwards at the attack is fired. MechaGodzilla throws Godzilla off him and punches the kaiju in the face before Godzilla topples the mecha with his tail. Soon Guardian King Ghidorah reawakens sand battles Godzilla again. As Godzilla and Guadrian King Ghidorah battle, MechaGodzilla fires its Anchor Cables at both kaiju and performs the G-Crusher, electrocuting both Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah before both fall unconscious. After wards MechaGodzilla is called back for repairs. Legends Arc In 2008, the third model of Super MechaGodzilla is built, this time under the United Nations Anti-Kaiju organization also known as G-Force and this times lacks the Garuda Attachment. The mecha is sent to Linfen, China to investigate a devastated area and the air polluted by toxic smog. As the robot investigates a chemical plant, an explosion is released from the plant and burns MechaGodzilla. Its soon revealed that the culprit behind the devastation is Hedorah who ambushes MechaGodzilla. The mecha is slowly smothered by the smog monster, MechaGodzilla fires its Laser Eyes and Paralysis Missiles at Hedorah but the beam goes through the sludgy body and Hedorah recovers, continuing to attack the mecha. MechaGodzilla is pushed into a building and is set on fire as Hedorah transforms into his flying form and attempts to escape, but MechaGodzilla recovers and flies after the Smog Monster. Soon the Smog Monster is blasted down by a blue beam of energy from the sea, the source being Godzilla who rises to the surface. MechaGodilla launches its Missiles and Eye Beams at Godzilla but the King of the Monsters turns his attention to Hedorah who recovers. As the two kaiju fight, Godzilla's Atomic Breath passes through Hedorah's body and hits MechaGodzilla, the mechanical monster fires its Mega-Buster Ray which also passes through the Smog Monsters body but the alien retaliates with his Crimson Beam. MechaGodzilla then gets an Acidic Sludge Bomb to the face after Hedorah strikes Godzilla down. As Hedorah fires his Crimson Beam again, MechaGodzilla fires its Mega-Buster at Hedorah, allowing Godzilla to attack the Smog Monster from behind. As the saurian and the blob battle, MechaGodzilla fires its Plasma Grenade at both Godzilla and Hedorah but with no affect on either monster. As Hedorah engulfs Godzilla into his body, MechaGodzilla fires its Anchor Cables into Hedorah performs the G-Crusher, causing Hedorah to climb off Godzilla and onto MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla then flies with Hedorah still attached. As both go higher into the atmosphere, Hedorah's body begins to freeze solid and MechaGodzilla performs the Plasma Grenade again, shatter Hedorah's body and supposingly killing the Smog monster. Soon MechaGodzilla is called back to base for repairs. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Super MechaGodzilla itself doesn't appear, it is seen in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Super MechaGodzilla in its battle against Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla. Abilities Mega-Buster: From its mouth, Super MechaGodzilla can fire a beam of energy that can rival Godzilla's Atomic Roar in power and strength. Laser Eyes: MechaGodzilla can also fire beams of yellow energy from its eyes. Tranquilizer Missiles: As the name suggests, these missiles are design tranquilize organic opponents once they make impact however in some case the missile has no effect against Godzilla. These missiles are fired from Super MechaGodzilla hips. Paralysis Missiles: These missiles are specialized from paralysis opponents temporally and they are launched from MechaGodzilla's shoulder. While they appear to have no affect on Godzilla, they managed to temporally knock out Anguirus . Plasma Grenade: One of Super MechaGodzilla's more powerful attacks, a blast of energy is fires from the circular area on the mecha's lower body. The blast is powerful enough to shatter Hedorah's frozen body. G-Crusher: Super MechaGodzilla can launch Shock Anchor Cables from its wrists that embed into an opponents hide, with the cables sending electricity which delivers a powerful discharge attack to the opponent. With this attack, Super MechaGodzilla was able to knock-out both Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah. However, it didn't have much of an affect on Hedorah. Maser Cannons: With the Garuda Attachment on its back, Super MechaGodzilla is able to fire energy beams from the twin cannons on its shoulder. This is only used for the first and second models of Super MechaGodzilla. Flight: Super MechaGodzilla is able to fly thanks to rocket boosters in its feet as well as rockets from the Garuda Attachment. Its capable of flying high into Earth's Atmosphere. Immense Strength: Super MechaGodzilla is shown to have great strength when in battle with other kaiju, being able to be physical strong enough to battle Godzilla himself. Its also was powerful to beat Anguiurs. The mecha was also strong enough to carry Hedorah on its body while flying. Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Kaiju